


The Bet

by Superb_Lizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superb_Lizard/pseuds/Superb_Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's recording his newest Rage Quit. Ryan bets Gavin that they could have sex right there and no one would ever notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

With his usual eloquence and grace, Geoff had asked them to record a video.  
  
"Hey losers, some asshole said there's a building in Los Santos where you can clip through the map," said Geoff. He tossed a notepad in Gavin's general direction. "Find it or you're both fired," said Geoff, walking off.  
  
The notepad bounced off Gavin's nose, but he caught it with a quiet (for him, at least) squawk. Gavin scanned it. "Okay, so according to this it's in that one place with the stuff-"  
  
Ryan sighed and took the notepad from him. "Just get everything set up while I figure out where the hell this is," he said, loading up a map of Los Santos.  
  
As Gavin set up their consoles and recording stuff he was interrupted by angry yells and the occasional loud thumping noise. That's right, Michael was in the next room recording Rage Quit. Gavin wondered how he could have forgotten; he was pretty sure that everyone within a fifty mile radius knew when Rage Quit was in session.  
  
Ryan mumbled something, but it was buried under the barrage of profanity emanating from their friend and co-worker.  
  
"What'd you say?" asked Gavin. "I couldn't hear you over all the rage."  
  
"I said I could probably fuck you in the ass right now and Michael would never notice," said Ryan. He casually took a sip of Diet Coke. "I don't think anyone would."  
  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Michael. The desk vibrated with each syllable.  
  
"Wot, right here? Where anyone could walk in and see us?" asked Gavin. Hell, they hadn't even closed the door properly. Anyone walking down the hallway might catch a glimpse. The thought set his heart pounding pretty hard.  
  
"You're the one who's always making those stupid bets, right?" Ryan smirked. "C'mon. Let's do it. I will bet you one hundred dollars that I can fuck your British asshole right here, right now, and no one will even notice."  
  
Los Santos shone in their screens. Gavin's character glanced around, as if waiting for him. "No, we're supposed to be working," Gavin wanted to say. But really? It was too tempting to pass up. He'd fantasized about this before. Not this exact scenario, maybe, but...Fuck Ryan, and get paid for doing it? Were they filming another episode of Shenanigans? Were Jack and Geoff giggling over the video feed from a hidden camera? Could Gavin live with himself if he said no?  
  
"For serious?" Gavin tried, probably in vain, to sound casual. "You would fuck me right here?"  
  
"You'd let me? Of course you would. I've seen the way you look at me." said Ryan, still smirking. "How loud are you? Do you make those noises when you're doing the deed? 'Cause I guarantee that you can't be louder than Michael."  
  
"I bet I can, if I try," said Gavin, hoping he sounded flirtatious. He was pretty sure he just sounded desperate. "Fine, I'll put my asshole on the line. One hundred dollars? You and me, to completion?"  
  
"You're pretty eager for this, huh?" Ryan leaned in close. His breath was warm on Gavin's cheek. "Okay. Get up. My emergency lube stash is in that cabinet, lemme grab it-"  
  
Gavin stood up and swallowed. "Okay. Wait- Why in hell d'you have an emergency lube stash?"  
  
"For emergencies," said Ryan, shrugging. Gavin couldn't argue with that.  
  
Michael was still raging away. ranting about the deleterious effects the game was having on his anal sphincter and loudly speculating on the developers' sexual history. He was doing some silly little Flash game this time. What if it was short? What if Michael, well, finished before Ryan did?  
  
"Jeez, you look so nervous," said Ryan. He set a pump-bottle of lube and a foil-wrapped condom onto the desk. "I'll be gentle with you. But you gotta call me 'my liege' when you cum."  
  
Gavin squawked. "Wot?!"  
  
"I mean, you can if you want to." There was a soft clink as Ryan started to undo his belt. He didn't fumble with it, just slipped it off and unzipped with the kind of calm nonchalance that made Gavin wonder how long Ryan had been planning this. Or if he'd ever banged a co-worked on a bet before. Ryan's jeans dropped to the floor. Next he slipped off his boxers, leaving them in a little pile of fabric on the floor.  
  
And there it was, Ryan's knob just hanging out in the open air between them. Gavin stared as Ryan stroked himself to full readiness.  
  
"You're gonna make this easy on me if all you do is stand there," said Ryan, smirking. He tore the corner off the little foil packet and rolled a thin layer of latex onto his hard cock. "But you gotta get your pants off. I can't phase through solid cloth."  
  
"Oh yeah, that might help," said Gavin. He swallowed; he could operate a fifty-thousand dollar camera or build a redstone-powered TNT cannon but right now his fly was proving too complicated. "Okay," he began. "You get a million dollars, but your cock can phase through solid cloth-"  
  
"Next time, we'll put a kilt on you." Ryan gave a little sigh and helped Gavin get his pants off, then smirked at the half-hard dick poking up beneath Gavin's underwear. "Well, now you can't pretend you're not looking forward to this," said Ryan. He reached underneath Gavin's t-shirt and began to tug it up and off.  
  
"No," said Gavin, gently placing his hand over Ryan's. "Plausible deniability. It might be a bit hard to explain why we're both starkers."  
  
"But me bending you over the desk with my dick up your ass, that's completely discreet." Ryan paused to squirt a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers. "Hey, have it your way."  
  
Gavin started to respond, but it turned into a half-moan as Ryan reached between his legs. Oh, God. This was really happening. That was really Ryan's finger stroking his taint, teasing at his entrance.  
  
"That would be kind of hot if you didn't squawk like a fuckin' parrot," said Ryan. "God, you have the stretchiest asshole," he said, sinking one lubed finger in with little effort.  
  
"I have a well-trained asshole," said Gavin, squirming around Ryan's intruding finger. Fingers, now, reaching inside him. Without even really meaning to, Gavin moved his hips backwards, trying to force Ryan in deeper.  
  
It occurred to Gavin that he wasn't sure what would happen if they were actually caught having sex in the office. Geoff threatened to fire them practically on an hourly basis; Gavin had stopped wondering if he'd ever actually make good on it. If he saw this, though? The thought made Gavin's heart pound.  
  
"You went quiet on me," murmured Ryan. He brushed something deep inside that made Gavin gasp. "It's like you don't give a shit about the money. You just want me to fuck you."  
  
"Yeah? You're the one who asked." It was so damned hard to have a conversation under these circumstances. Not just because Michael was still yelling in the other room. But also because all Gavin wanted to say was "Fuck me, now".  
  
"You're the one who practically jumped on me when I offered." Ryan  
  
It was too much; Gavin put a hand on his own poor, neglected cock and started stroking. Ryan slapped his hand; not hard enough to hurt, just a gentle tap, really, but it was enough to get his point across. "I'll take care of that," he said. "Don't worry. Someone's gonna get their money's worth."  
  
Damn Ryan. He withdrew his fingers and for one terrifying moment Gavin thought he might stop, might announce the joke had gone too far and they should get some actual work done. Then he felt Ryan's cock poking at his entrance.  
  
"Oh, God," whimpered Gavin. He needed that cock in him. Now. "Ryan, please-"  
  
Just the tip made its way in. Gavin moaned as he felt Ryan move inside him, but greedy little bastard that he was, he still needed more.  
  
"Scream for me, dammit," said Ryan.  
  
Ryan thrust inside him to the hilt and Gavin really did scream. Not loud enough to drown out Michael, who, coincidentally, had also descended into inarticulate screaming. Gavin held on to the desk for support; if Ryan fucked him any harder, the force would probably knock over his Diet Coke.  
  
"Ryan, oh, fuck, Ryan." Those were the only recognizable words coming out of Gavin's mouth.  
  
So absorbed in sensation, Gavin almost didn't notice when Ryan wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock. It felt like he came in seconds, spurting white over Ryan's hand and part of the desk. His ass clenched around Ryan's thrusting cock.  
  
"Oh, my liege, my liege," moaned Gavin. His legs refused to function. They felt like jelly. If Ryan weren't still holding him up, he'd probably fall over.  
  
"Hey, don't get any on my keyboard," said Ryan, in between his own moans.  
  
It was over too soon; Ryan finished inside him shortly afterwards. They stayed like that a moment, both of them reduced to panting messes.  
  
"I'll get some paper towels," said Ryan Haywood, the unquestioned master of sensual pillow talk.  
  
That was it. The fun part was over. They cleaned up, got dressed, and got on with pretending that nothing had happened.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Michael completed his game or finally got too angry to continue playing; Gavin wondered if there was a word for that.  
  
His butt tingled with the aftermath of his and Ryan's little bet, but other than that it was as if they hadn't just had highly illicit sexual relations. He might have dreamed the entire thing. No lingering, knowing glances from Ryan. Then again, they certainly weren't going to talk about it where anyone might hear. Even if they didn't get first, there was still the question of who owed who the $100.  
  
Gavin's ears perked up every time he heard footsteps in the hallway, half-expecting someone to come in and ask if they'd been having sex. Someone must've noticed.  
  
Geoff poked his head in. "Have you two assholes finished that video yet?"  
  
"Nothing yet," said Ryan, as his character stubbornly refused to fall through the map. "Stupid physics."  
  
"Then what the hell are you two doing in here?" asked Geoff, sounding more annoyed than anything else.  
  
"Having buttsex?" said Ryan, casually, as he discovered yet another way to not fall out of the map. He didn't even look up.  
  
For his part, Gavin stared intently at his monitor as if trying to telepathically will his character through the floor. It didn't work.  
  
"Yeah, right." Geoff sighed. "Oh, and Michael mentioned something."  
  
Gavin's controller nearly slid out of his suddenly very sweaty hands.  
  
"He has an idea for a new heist? Or something? I don't fucking know." Geoff started to slink off. "But he wants to talk about it later. Be there or you're fired."  
  
Ryan leaned in close. "Alpha 2 wins," he said.  
  
"Bollocks," muttered Gavin.


End file.
